


Fighting Malec style

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “I love you, but I’m afraid that this time it might not be the best,” dared to say Alec.“I love you more, but I have to disagree with you, my little pup,” said Magnus.“No, I love you more,” stated Alec





	Fighting Malec style

“I love you, Magnus, but maybe we should go with something less…  _ flashy? _ ” asked Alec. The two of them were hosting a party at their new place and were at the middle of a very  _ heated _ argument of how they were going to decorate the living room and Magnus rolled his eyes as he just looked at his boyfriend and then he clicked with his tongue.

 

“I love you too, but you have to listen to me, Angel,” said Magnus and looked around the place. “Look at this place, it needs a little of  _ pick-me-up, _ ” said Magnus and shook his head. “At least allow me to put some glitter on the curtains, it’ll live up the place in no time,” he then added and snapped with his finger, magic working quick and the curtains were full of glitter and Alec sighed.

 

“Listen to me, you love of my life,” said Alec, carrying on the argument. “It is a bit too much,” he said and folded his arms on top of his chest. “It’s literally like a rainbow would throw up on the curtain, it’s just a bit… too tacky,” said Alec, walking on a very thin line, because one did  _ not _ insult Magnus’ fashion sense like that.

 

“My pumpkin pie, that was the plan,” said Magnus and smiled, Alec groaning.

 

“Listen, honey, we should really just keep it simple,” said Alec and pointed at the walls. “The walls are already purple, so maybe tone it down with the curtains, huh?” he then said and Magnus shook his head.

 

“Aw, my little sugar bum,” said Magnus and folded his arms on top of his chest. “Are you really judging my fashion tastes?” asked the warlock and Alec sighed, looking down, but then looked back up and then nodded.

 

“I love you, but I’m afraid that this time it might not be the best,” dared to say Alec.

 

“ _ I  _ love you  _ more,  _ but I have to disagree with you, my little pup,” said Magnus back and thus the fight had gotten even more heated.

 

“No, I love you more,” stated Alec and grumbled in anger. “You have to listen to me that-”

 

“How dare you say that you love me more when I love you more?!” shrieked Magnus.

 

“I  _ so _ love you more, stop lying!”

 

“How?!” said Magnus and then narrowed his eyes. “You’re the love of my life!” he then carried on and Alec was  _ horrified.  _ The two of them were so far gone into their… ‘fight’ that they didn’t even realise how silly they were acting as they proceeded from fighting about the interior design, to fight about who loved who more. 

 

“No, you are the love of my life,” said Alec and placed his hands together in front of him. “Listen to me, you beautiful creature, stop being so stubborn and-”

 

“You’re the beautiful one!”

 

“No,  _ you _ are,” said Magnus and they were again going on and on about that. 

 

“Have you even seen yourself?!” asked Alec. “Your eyes are to die for! Literally, you take my breath every time you step into a room. How the hell am I more beautiful?!”

 

“You are gorgeous!”

 

“Nuh-huh, you’re amazing!”

 

“You are more!”

 

Izzy and Clary, who where there to help them set up the place for the party were just speechless looking at each other. Was that how the two of them fought?! They were just… even more adorable and Clary was giggling while Izzy was just face-palming herself. Her brother and his boyfriend were such dorks and there was no end of their cuteness was it?! The more they fought, the more cute petnames they were using for each other and Izzy started laughing at one point.

 

“Sweetie, you need to listen to me and-” started Magnus, but was interrupted by Alec again.

 

“No, Gorgeous, you need to chill and listen to  _ me! _ ”

 

“Oh my God just kiss and make up,” said Izzy all of the sudden, thus shutting both of them up and they looked at each other, blinking a few times and then they started laughing in unison when they figured out how silly they were being, Alec just shaking his head, while Magnus went to him and kissed him. So, when they were fighting, they fought by throwing more compliments at each other. Ah… what dorks indeed. 

 

“Okay, good now that you’ve made up,” said Clary. “We need to pick out the napkins,” she said and pulled out two different kinds that she and Izzy bought just before. Magnus and Alec looked at them and then hummed.

 

“Let’s go for silver-” started Alec.

 

“I like the gold more,” said Magnus and then they looked at each other again, Izzy groaning as she just sat down onto the couch as they started throwing aggressive compliments at each other again and she just started massaging her temples, Clary joining him there. But, Magnus and Alec managed to figure it out and soon. 

 

At the end, everything went okay and the party was a big hit!

 


End file.
